


Sex on the Beach

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Not the drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to sevenfivetwo, whose [lifeguard](http://sevenfivetwo-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/150555247532/lifeguard-lance-has-me-drowning-i-cant-breathe)![Lance](http://sevenfivetwo-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/150564879452/lance-is-a-beach-boy-look-at-his-tan-linestouch) art inspired this!

Lance's skin tasted like salt and sun, his pulse quickening under Shiro's lips as he moved his mouth down Lance's neck. Shiro pulled back, unable to restrain a pleased moan at the sight and feel of Lance squirming on his lap: all that smooth brown skin, completely exposed except for the tiny red strip of a swimsuit and the flushed trail Shiro had left down his neck and collarbone.

"Shiro," Lance panted. "Shiro - we really shouldn't be doing this here."

Normally, Shiro would have agreed with him. But sitting here, just barely shaded from the relentless sun, Lance curled up in his lap even though he was supposed to be on duty - Shiro didn't want to end this moment any sooner than he had to. "You think so?" he said, taking a lazy look at the view around them. From the lifeguard tower they could see clear down the beach for almost a mile, and as far as Shiro could tell, there was nothing but sand, waves, and sky. "I don't see anyone around to stop us."

"That's - that's n-not what I meant." Lance shuddered as Shiro's hand slipped into the back of his suit, grabbing a generous handful. "What if somebody comes? T-they might see us up here - "

He let out a sharp moan as Shiro's fingers pressed against his perineum, rubbing it and stimulating his prostate from the outside. His hands flailed for a moment before settling on Shiro's shoulders, and he clung on even tighter when Shiro didn't stop. 

"What?" Shiro said, no innocence in his voice. "Worried someone might see you coming all over my fingers?"

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Lance said, voice spiking as Shiro's other hand wrapped around his cock. "Y-yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

In response, Shiro pushed his knee up between Lance's legs, nudging them apart until Lance spread them open, leaving him almost completely exposed. "I want everyone to see how gorgeous you are," Shiro murmured. "See how perfect you look while you're moving those slutty hips."

Lance's hips jerked involuntarily, cock letting out a spurt of precome, and he whined wordlessly. Shiro tightened his grip.

"Do you want to come, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Lance hissed. "Please, c'mon, I need it - "

Shiro pushed the tip of his finger inside that furled hole, ignoring Lance's little cry of shock. He felt around, finger exploring tight heat, finding that giveaway soft spot and rubbing at it until - 

"Oh, oh, oh - " Lance spread his legs wide, trembling, while Shiro continued to stroke his cock. "Oh, _yes_!"

Come splattered over both of their chests, shooting all the way up to Lance's collarbone as Shiro milked his cock, pulling Lance to his chest while he shuddered through the last of his orgasm.

"You feeling alright, sweetheart?"

"Y-yeah," Lance said, stirring as Shiro let his cock fall limp against his thigh.

"Good." Shiro kissed Lance's temple, taking in his half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks with pleasure. He ran a finger down his chest, getting it sticky with come, and held it to Lance's lips. "Maybe you can help me clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
